Typically, high intensity discharge (HID) bulbs are used to illuminate buildings having high ceilings, such as warehouses, cargo bays and the like. These HID bulbs are well suited for these applications as they typically emit light in all directions through a housing, for example, a glass or plastic housing. Thus, both the area above the HID bulb, for example, the ceiling, and below the HID bulb, for example, the floor, may be illuminated. Unfortunately, HID bulbs are typically only about 75 percent efficient. Thus, more efficient HID bulbs and/or lighting systems may be desirable.